The description provided in the background section, including without limitation, any problems, features, solutions or information, should not be assumed to be prior art merely because it is mentioned in or associated with the background section. The background section may include information that describes one or more aspects of the subject technology.
A large number spacecraft such as satellites use solar energy to satisfy at least a portion of their power requirements during missions. The solar energy is captured via solar arrays that are made of solar cells, and are provided in different shapes, sizes, and arrangements. Currently, one of the primary cost drivers for space solar arrays is the relatively complex and costly actuator systems and devices used to position the solar arrays to face the sun.
Conventional mechanical systems using actuators generally have complex structures which tend to come with high production costs due to the increased number of parts. Furthermore, due to these complex structures and mechanisms, conventional positioning actuators tend to be less efficient in nature due to their structural configurations. Additionally, conventional actuators such as harmonic drive actuators tend to be capable only of a narrow range of reduction ranges due to the specialized nature of their parts. This keeps the conventional actuator systems from being versatile. Furthermore, the customized nature of these parts requires specialized equipment that is expensive to build, maintain, and operate.
Therefore, there is a need for high efficiency, low cost, positioning actuators for solar arrays having a simplified structure, and which do not require customization of parts to achieve high reduction ratios.